


The Bush and the Wilderness

by MorningStorm



Category: South Park
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Awkward Sexual Situations, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, Lesbian Sex, Nudity, Romance, Scissoring, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-20
Updated: 2015-06-20
Packaged: 2018-04-05 06:27:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4169391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MorningStorm/pseuds/MorningStorm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Romantic smut with some awkwardness. Wendy and Bebe explore each other on a beautiful day in a secluded spot by a lake. Takes place when the characters of the show are in their Junior year of high school.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Bush and the Wilderness

         This was the day Wendy had been waiting for. The time and the place where she could just relax. Today it was just her and Bebe spending a day at the lake, several miles from the town of South Park. Wendy had driven the two of them out to have a nice picnic together. There didn’t appear to be many people out today and there were none in Wendy and Bebe’s vicinity. Perhaps because it was a fairly cool day, in the mid-fifties temperature-wise with a gentle breeze. People wouldn’t be out doing these kinds of things for another month or so when it would be fifteen to twenty degrees hotter. That was okay though, because Wendy and Bebe enjoyed the privacy. Wendy had found a perfect spot in which to set down their picnic blanket. It was a spot enclosed by bushes on all sides, save for one which allowed them a magnificent view of the lake sparkling in the noon sun.

         All morning, Wendy and Bebe had been making small talk about their high school lives. Talking about who was dating who, what they thought of their classes, the fact that they would be graduating in just over a year, and other such things. After they had finished eating the PB & J sandwiches they had brought for lunch, the real conversation was soon to start.

         “So what did you bring for desert?” Bebe asked.

         “Just some apple pie,” Wendy replied.

         “Cool, but can we eat it later? I’m a little full.”

         “Sure.”

         Wendy sat back and let the breeze ruffle her hair. She had nothing to stress out about today. Not a care in the world. Unless Bebe said something weird or awkward, which was exactly what happened after a few more moments of silence between the two.

         “Wendy,” Bebe turned to her friend, her frizzed blonde hair gently fluttering in the wind, the sun giving it a majestic golden shine.

         “Yeah?” Wendy looked at Bebe, giving her her full attention.

         “How many times have you… Done it? So far?” Bebe asked with sincere curiosity.

         “Oh… Bebe why do you have to know that?” Wendy asked back.

         “Because you’re my best friend, duh,” Bebe retorted, “You’re lucky I waited this long to ask you about it.”

         Wendy sighed, it was true, most people would have had this sort of talk with their closest friends at this point in their lives, she thought. And now would be a fairly appropriate time to have this kind of talk with Bebe too, while they were out here spending quality best friend time together.

         “Um, can you tell me how many times you’ve done it first? Then I’ll tell you,” Wendy suggested. Bebe had always been able to talk about crude topics more easily than her, so Wendy decided to let her start this conversation.

         “One and a half times,” Bebe replied nonchalantly, “You know, not as many times as some people think.”

         “With who? And how half a time?” Wendy quirked her head and raised an eyebrow curiously.

         “Well once with Clyde, he was my first,” Bebe replied, “And the ‘half’ of a time was with Kyle. Poor boy, I was his first and he was so shy and kinda nervous. Long story short, we tried some stuff, but eventually I just ended up giving him a handjob and then we cuddled.”

         “So you were never with Kenny, like everyone says?” Wendy asked.

         “No, I think he’s hot and all,” then Bebe lowered her voice, “I just… think he might have an STD or two, y’know?”

         “Possibly,” Wendy admitted.

         “So come on, how many times have you done it? And who was it with?” Bebe asked intently.

         “Well,” Wendy began a bit nervously, “I guess if you can do it ‘half’ a time, then that’s all I’ve done it.”

         “How so?” Bebe asked.

         “Well, Stan and I were just… getting down to business thinking we were ready for our first time. It was several months ago,” Wendy paused, “He threw up on me.”

         “Gross!” Bebe exclaimed with playful shock and laughter, “You know you can do better than him, right?”

         “Yeah, I’ll find someone eventually,” Wendy replied. She and Stan weren’t together at the moment, partially because of that failed sexual encounter.

         “Wendy, why don’t you wear makeup? It gets you more attention from boys,” Bebe replied, “You know, it might increase your chances of finding someone new.”

         “I just… prefer natural beauty. I told you that Bebe, it’s just how I am,” Wendy replied, looking away.

         “You know, there’s something that I’ve really been curious about,” Bebe said with a nervous sigh.

         “What?”

         “Just… How far does your natural beauty go?” Bebe asked.

         “What do you mean by that?” Wendy asked, confused.

         “Well, I, uh…” Bebe stuttered. Wendy knew it must be a weird question if Bebe was nervous to ask it.

         “You know you’ve never changed in front of the other girls, including me, in like gym or anything,” Bebe said, “So I’ve never seen or, uh, known.”

         “Bebe, what are you getting at?” Wendy asked nervously.

         “Do you shave down there? Have you ever… like waxed it?” Bebe asked awkwardly, her voice quivered slightly.

         “Oh… n-no,” Wendy stuttered, somewhat afraid of being judged, “I _do_ keep it very clean though. It doesn’t smell, I promise.” That was a weird way to put it, Wendy thought.

         “That’s certainly… different,” Bebe said, then decided she would just ask the next question on her mind no matter how awkward it got, “Can I see it?”

         “What?” Wendy asked, “Why?”

         “Just… I’ve never seen a girl my age with…” Bebe said, “Can you pull your pants down?”

         Wendy took a deep breath, “Okay, okay, if you insist.” Wendy had no clue why she was agreeing to something this awkward so easily. Maybe she was more eager to explore her sexuality than her conscious mind was letting on.

         Bebe looked intently at Wendy for a moment.

         “Well?” she asked.

         “You’re ready?” Wendy replied.

         “Been ready.”

         “Okay…” A deep breath, then Wendy turned around, facing away from Bebe. She slowly took off her socks and shoes and undid her jeans, letting them fall to the ground. Wendy stepped out of the pile of clothes at her feet and felt the cool air on the lower half of her body. It was a little too cool to be nude today, but the light jacket she had on top and the t-shirt underneath it kept her warm enough. Bebe was wearing a similar jacket, although it was red instead of purple.

         Wendy turned around to face Bebe, who had thus far been able to view Wendy’s bare legs and ass. Wendy kept her hands cupped over her private area, nervous for Bebe to have an unrestricted view.

         “It’s okay Wendy, if you don’t want to-“ Bebe stopped talking and looked as Wendy’s hands slid to her side, allowing her a full view of Wendy’s most private area. Bebe gawked for a moment before speaking again.

         “Wow, just… wow,” Bebe said, “I’ve never seen full bush like that up close!”

         “Well, what do you think of it?” Wendy asked with anxiety, still standing totally still.

         “It’s… beautiful,” Bebe said scooting closer to Wendy, “It’s like, so symmetrical!” Bebe let out a nervous giggle, then her face became serious.

         “Wendy,” Bebe paused, “Have you ever thought about being with… another girl?”

         “Well, uh…” Wendy thought for a moment, “I’ve _thought_ a couple times, I suppose.”

         “Can I touch you?” Bebe asked, nervously but tenderly.

         “Yeah…” Wendy felt an anxious arousal creep into her body.

         Bebe inched closer on the ground to Wendy who was still standing there awkwardly. Her head was on the same level as Wendy’s bush, as she began to caress it lightly with her hand. Wendy gave out a soft moan as Bebe’s touch was very soft and gentle. Bebe moved her hand up and down and pushed lightly so she could immerse her hand in Wendy’s pubic hair. This earned a heavy breath from Wendy. Suddenly, Bebe put her face closer to Wendy’s private area and nuzzled her nose into it before practically burying her face in it.

         “Oh, Bebe, Oh,” Wendy let out brisk moans until Bebe pulled away.

         “You were right Wendy,” Bebe replied, “It doesn’t smell.” Now she sounded a bit more confident.

         “Yeah,” Wendy gave out a nervous laugh, “So I can see yours now?”

         “Oh, sure,” Bebe said as she removed her shoes and socks and slid off her sweat pants. Wendy sat down cross-legged, facing Bebe who spread her legs a bit to let Wendy see.

         “I get mine waxed,” Bebe said, blushing, “What do you think?”

         “It looks really smooth and nice,” Wendy said staring, “Does it hurt?”

         “Only for a second, plus it can be kind of an erotic experience,” Bebe replied slyly.

         “So have you seen what any of the other girls do?” Wendy asked, “I haven’t. I’ve never been open about this type of thing till now.”

         “Oh yeah,” Bebe said, “I’ve seen Heidi’s and Red’s basically. Haven’t gotten a really good look at anyone else in our class. Heidi shaves hers completely, but she doesn’t get it waxed so it probably gets prickly. Red shaves, but she leaves what we like to call ‘the landing strip’. It’s kinda cute on her if you ask me.”

         “Well that’s certainly… interesting,” Wendy remarked, “I suppose you’re going to let me touch yours now?”

         “Go ahead,” Bebe said.

         Wendy placed her hand on Bebe’s private area, feeling around. It felt so smooth and perfect, like the rest of Bebe’s body.

         “Wendy,” Bebe caressed Wendy’s cheek while her hand was still down there, looking into her eyes, “Put a finger or two inside me.”

         Bebe moaned as Wendy slid a finger inside and then breathed with heavy arousal when Wendy inserted a second finger. Wendy lightly masturbated her for a moment before Bebe told her to stop.

         “Wendy, what do you want to do?” Bebe asked. She wanted to make sure Wendy enjoyed her first _real_ sexual experience.

         “Um,” Wendy glanced at the ground before looking back at Bebe, “Can we… scissor?” Wendy made the scissoring motion with her hands, a shy expression on her face.

         “Yeah, neither of us has done it, maybe we can try,” Bebe replied. Bebe opened herself up to Wendy. Wendy soon followed suit. It was awkward for a moment or two as they tried to link together and establish a rhythm, but once they got going, things became hot, exciting, and enjoyable.

         Wendy could feel that Bebe was getting wetter than her. She would probably be the first of the two to reach orgasm. This was probably because Wendy was able to scissor with greater force due to having more weight in that particular part of her body. Her bush might have had something to do with it too. Wendy wanted to see Bebe completely naked so she awkwardly reached across and unzipped Bebe’s jacket. Bebe responded by willingly sliding it off and subsequently removing the plain white tank top and bra she had on underneath. Bebe was too engrossed in the moment with Wendy as her body shook to be bothered by the mildly low temperatures outside that day.

         Wendy enjoyed finally being able to see Bebe’s entire naked body. She watched with arousal as Bebe’s breasts went up and down with the rhythm of love-making. Bebe’s orgasmic moans were audible chocolate to Wendy’s ears as she had the experience of pleasuring another human being, bringing them completely to orgasm, for the first time. After her orgasm, Bebe ended the scissoring and gave Wendy a hug, kissing her neck while doing so. Wendy moaned with pleasure as she ran her hands along Bebe’s bare body, feeling her beautiful hair and smooth skin. She called out Bebe’s name with pleasure as Bebe laid her on the ground and began removing the rest of her clothes. Bebe unzipped Wendy’s jacket and it was soon discarded to the side of them, like the rest of the clothes that had been removed. Bebe relieved Wendy of the pink t-shirt and bra she had worn under the jacket and began kissing her down her entire body, beginning with her breasts.

         Bebe gently touched and squeezed Wendy’s breasts, causing more moans. She pressed her finger and rubbed it in a circular motion on each of Wendy’s nipples, one at a time, as they had gone erect from being exposed to the cold and Bebe wanted to feel them. She placed a few kisses on Wendy’s breasts and nipples before moving down to her and kissing her all over it. Bebe gave Wendy long, wet licks over her belly which felt good. Wendy loved it, as the volume of her moans increased. Finally, Bebe got to Wendy’s legs and private area. She sat up, placing both her hands on each of Wendy’s thighs and rubbing them. Wendy’s legs and ass were so perfect, Bebe thought. She continued to lean in, getting closer and closer to Wendy’s special area. Bebe laid down and circled a finger around Wendy’s private area, getting closer until she finally put her finger into Wendy, feeling how wet she was. Bebe took her finger out and put it in her mouth, looking up and into Wendy’s eyes.

         “Love me, Bebe, please,” Wendy begged.

         Bebe granted Wendy her wish, going down tongue-first into her. She didn’t care that the area around where she was putting her mouth was surrounded by Wendy’s bush. If anything, the weirdness of it just excited her more. With everything that had happened up to this point, it didn’t take long for Wendy to reach her orgasm, at which point she erupted with a loud, screaming moan. It was so loud, a few birds flew out of a tree nearby. As her moan died down, Bebe began to slow down and eventually stopped.

         “Oh my god, Bebe, oh my god,” Wendy breathed heavily, “I hope no one heard that.”

         “Doesn’t look like it,” Bebe scanned the area. No one around.

         “That felt so good,” Wendy remarked.

         “Likewise,” Bebe smiled at her, “Shall we get dressed again?”

         “I got a better idea, be right back,” Wendy winked at Bebe and got up. Bebe smacked her on the ass as she was walking away. Wendy and Bebe shared a quick smile with each other over this before Wendy continued on her way and Bebe turned to admire the lake, still sparkling in the sun, as she waited for her.

         Wendy checked that no one was around the area where she had parked her car, lest she be caught naked. When she saw no one was around, she quickly grabbed several large pillows and a blanket from the back and hurried back to Bebe.

         “Here,” Wendy threw the pillows and blanket on the ground, lightly panting, “Let’s try some nice romantic cuddling now.”

         “Sounds good to me,” Bebe said.

         The pillows were large enough that they could be leaned on and Wendy and Bebe would still be able to admire the view of the lake. Wendy pulled the blanket over herself and Bebe so that the two of them were now sandwiched between the picnic blanket on the ground and the blanket Wendy had just retrieved from the car. It was a soft, silky red blanket, the perfect kind for cuddling after making love. Wendy cuddled up against Bebe and the two of them enjoyed the beauty of nature and of each other’s company for a while as they cuddled naked.

         “Wendy,” Bebe said after a few minutes.

         “Yeah?” Wendy responded in the same tone she had earlier.

         “Have you ever kissed another girl on the lips?” Bebe asked, her voice soft and relaxed.

         How odd, Wendy realized. After all the stuff Wendy had just done with another girl, she had still never kissed one on the lips. She didn’t hesitate this time as she reached over, grabbed Bebe’s face in both hands and pulled her in for a passionate kiss. Bebe gave Wendy’s tongue access to her mouth and they explored yet another part of each other’s bodies for a moment. When they pulled away, there was only one real question left.

         “Bebe, are we together now?” Wendy asked, “This is the most romantic time I’ve ever had.”

         Bebe hesitated for only a second, “Yes, I love you Wendy.” Wendy wrapped her arm around Bebe and pressed her body against Bebe’s side, cuddling up even tighter. Bebe responded, putting the arm on that side of her body around Wendy’s back.

         “I love you, too,” Wendy closed her eyes.

         Bebe closed her eyes and nuzzled her head gently against Wendy’s. She would always remember this day as the day where she and her best friend became lovers and made the transition from girls to women.


End file.
